Deadly Archer in Sandland
by Christank91
Summary: Israel is under attack by it's neighbors and it needs help. So ExOps sends in an operator to give them that help. This is my first FanFic so don't be afraid to review.


A Deadly Archer in Sandland

In a dim room a couple of suits and a female sit looking at a black screen, then what seems to be a persons profile appears on the screen.

Name: Christopher Archer

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Hair: Black (Currently Ice Blue)

" _Ice Blue_? Are we really going to hire some blue-haired punk into our company?" asks some nameless corporate suit.

" We will if he passes the application exams." says the female who is presenting the profile, "It says in his file that he served in the U.S. Marines until he was 20, where he rose to the rank of staff sergeant, then he was a Navy SEAL until he was honorably discharged as a master chief petty officer two months ago, then he put in an application here."

" Well it seems he doesn't want to rest. It looks like we've got something good here Alex." Chimes in the head suit of the meeting.

"Thank you sir, now lets go on with his profile."

Eyes: Brown

Height: 6'5"

Weight: 225 lb.

Awards: 1 silver star, 2 purple hearts

" So he's a blue-haired punk who likes to get shot up, well he wont be around long."

" It says here he got the first heart from an IED and the second and his star for pulling his team out from extremely heavy enemy fire. So he may get 'shot up', but at least he does a good job." argues Alex.

Place of Birth: Los Angeles, California

Ethnicity: Mexican American

" And that's about it, sir, should I give him a call and tell him to come in for an interview?" asks Alex.

" Yes I think you should, he could be very beneficial to the company. But we will have to see." replied the main suit.

* * *

5 hours later. 

In the lobby of some corporation sits a man with ice blue hair, a black T-shirt, black cargo pants, and what look like combat boots, bobbing his head to whatever is playing very loudly on his ipod. A women walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder. He looks at her then coolly reaches into his pocket pulls out his ipod and turns it off.

" Can I help you?" he asks in a deep voice.

" They will see you now." she replies.

" It's about time, I hate to be kept waiting."

He follows her through a door and into a hallway, which they follow for a few yards then they stop at a door and the women pokes her head in and says something in a low voice. then she brings her head back out.

" She's ready for you."

The man goes in and sees a large leather chair with another women in it sitting at a desk reading some papers. She looks up then a sees the man then stands up.

" Hello you must be Christopher Archer, I'm happy you could come in."

" Call me Chris, and you are...?"

" Alexis Ramirez, Field Coordinator and Personnel Manager here at Executive Operations. You can call me Alex."

" So did I get the job here or not?"

" My superiors think you will be an excellent operator, as soon as you pass the application exams. they shouldn't be to hard for a man with your skills and training. It's just some weapons proficiency, vehicle handling, and close combat tests. Then you'll get the job."

" Ok so where do I get these tests?"

" Follow me."

Chris follows Alex out of the office and to the elevator. They go in and she presses a button and they go down very fast. They stop and as soon as the door opens gunfire erupts, not expecting it Chris jumps to the side and sees that the gunfire is coming from a firing range where a couple of men in uniforms are firing at targets down range. then Chris sees a garage with countless vehicles, from sports bikes and dirt bikes to sports cars and sport utility vehicles, one of which is a black Hummer H1, which caught Chris's eye.

" This way," says Alex over the gunfire, " This is where you will take your tests." she explains as they walk over to a rack covered in guns, " This is also where you will come after missions if you get the job. Here is a weapons rack, on this particular rack we have submachine guns and handguns. Take one of each and go over and talk to Paul, the guy with the MP5."

Chris takes a look at the rack and then takes a Glock 17 and a P-90, then walks over to Paul puts on some safety glasses and grabs some earmuffs.

" So what are you here for. practice or evaluation?" asks Paul.

" Evaluation or application exam or something like that."

" OK then all I need you to do is take two magazines for each weapon then take your best shots at those targets and then I'll give you your score.

So Chris locks and loads and fires of all his rounds with almost blinding speed and accuracy and then the targets came back and Paul examined them.

" Well for the pistol you got 300 out of 340 points and with the submachine gun you got 1960 out of 2000 points, so you passed this exam with flying colors, Alex already has the results and will take you to the next exam."

" Thanks Paul, I guess I'll be seein' you around later then."

" Yeah I guess."

" So what's next on the list of tests you've got for me."

" Next is the vehicle handling test, you have to take one motorcycle, one car, one truck and finally one helicopter, all of your choosing, through an obstacle course designed for the designated vehicle. So which one is first?"

* * *

" Wow you did great on those tests Chris, by the way were did you learn to fly a helicopter like that, last time I checked they didn't teach that in the SEALs." 

" I learned it from my uncle who was a pilot in the Air Force, and sometimes he would take me up with him and he taught me that way."

" Impressive, well now for the close combat test. Did another of your uncles teach you martial arts?"

" No I worked on some Krav-Maga with my brother and my former teammates, but I have yet to go up against an Israeli with it."

" OK well this may be your chance. Your next examiner is Jason Matthews, he was born in England, but he lived in Israel until he was 24 and he's 27 now."

" Well this should be fun then."

" Hello Jason, I'm Chris and I have to take my next test with you."

" Very well then, are you ready?"

" Yep."

" Then lets go."

At that moment Jason charges at Chris, then Chris goes to side-step but then Jason's fist comes flying at his face and just misses. Then Chris brings up a knee and nails Jason in the gut. They separate, Jason slightly winded by the blow, then they close and Jason slides for a sweeping kick, but Chris jumps over him and lands behind him and then they close a third time. The fight goes on like this for several minutes with both members throwing powerful yet fast strikes while dodging their opponents strikes.

" That's enough!"

" What can't take anymore?"

" No, I just think that we don't have to continue this anymore. You've proven to me that you are an excellent fighter and I believe that you have now passed this exam."

" Thank you, your also a great fighter, and actually I'm almost happy your ending this because that fight was going no where."

" OK then, well as far as I know you should be done with your tests and should be getting the job. See you around."

" See ya."

Chris then looks around for Alex as Jason walks away. He spots her leaning on the wall next to the elevator so he walks over to her and he sees that's she's on her cell phone so he waits for her to finish. When she finishes he starts to speak but she beats him.

" Congratulations, you are now an operator for ExOps and we already have an assignment for you."

" Awesome. So what is this assignment?"

" Your going to the Middle East."

* * *

After getting his briefing back at ExOps headquarters Chris was on a C-141 to Germany and then on to Israel to help defend it from its' now extremely aggressive neighbors. Although the Israelis are tough and well funded by the U.S. they can't hold out forever against all their neighbors which are funded by an unknown source, most likely the new Russian Communist Party, but that's only speculation, there's no proof of it yet. So ExOps and other private military contractors are being sent in to help the Israelis while the A.N. decides what to do. When the plane landed at the base near Tel Aviv Chris was instructed to go to the ExOps barracks a few buildings away. When he got there he was given a dorm, an I.D. card, which doubles as a supply card, and a map to the base. 

" Lets see now," Chris says to himself, " I'm going to have to check out the armory and the garage although I've been told to go to the tech support building first. _sigh_ Oh well duty first as they say."

So not so full heartedly Chris follows his map over to the tech support building and goes inside. Much to his surprise he sees hi-tech gadgets that he has no idea what most of them do.

He finds one of the techies and starts asking for his required goods.

" OK I'll just need to run your ID card and then I'll see what you need." He runs the card " So your going to need a PDA, satellite phone, wireless headset, stills and video cameras, laser designator, range-finding binoculars, and this nanobeacon tracking devise."

" What's the tracking devise for?"

" For _tracking_."

" Yeah I know that, but tracking who??"

" You of course, why else would we give you a tracking devise?"

" To track targets."

" Well I guess your right, but it's for you to wear not for others."

" Whatever."

After getting his tech supplies and putting it in his dorm he headed off to the armory for his " essential" equipment, as he calls it. So he heads over to the armory/firing range as fast as he can to pick up his weapons. The place is set up like a supermarket of destruction, long aisles of guns, grenades, and everything else that goes BOOM. He rushes over to the assault rifles and picks out a Israeli made Tar-21 Tavor, a compact rifle that is more accurate than an M-16 rifle at a range of 300 yards, he had the armorer add on an underslung 40mm grenade launcher. Then he goes over to pistols and easily finds and selects his favorite, the Glock 17. After he has those weapons equipped with all different accessories, he equips himself with SMAW rocket launcher, 4 M67 frag. grenades, 2 smoke grenades, and 2 flash-bang grenades.

After acquiring all his weapons systems, it's of to the garage to take his personnel vehicle. He walks in and asks about the black H1 he saw back at ExOps but they didn't have one, so he went for something else. He looks around and sees an up-armored HUMVEE outside and he asks if they have a paint shop on base, they say they do. So he gets the up-armored HUMVEE and takes it to the paint shop to get it painted a metallic silver and then heads off to the briefing center.


End file.
